1943 in literature
The year 1943 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *George Orwell resigns from the BBC to become literary editor of Tribune. *Isaac Bashevis Singer becomes a naturalized citizen of the United States. *Jack Kerouac joins the US Navy. *C.S. Lewis makes a series of radio broadcasts that will be adapted as Mere Christianity. *Tristan Bernard is released from the Drancy deportation camp. *The FBI places Richard Wright under surveillance. *Philip Larkin graduates from Oxford and obtains his first post as a librarian. New books *Sholem Asch - The Apostle *Henry Bellamann - Victoria Grandolet *Enid Blyton - The Magic Faraway Tree *John Dickson Carr - She Died A Lady (as by Carter Dickson) *Raymond Chandler - The Lady in the Lake *Colette - Le Képi *Roald Dahl - The Gremlins *Howard Fast - Citizen Tom Paine *C.S. Forester - The Ship *Elizabeth Janet Gray - Adam of the Road *Graham Greene - Ministry of Fear *Hermann Hesse - The Glass Bead Game *Clarice Lispector - Near to the Wild Heart (Perto do coração selvagem) *H.P. Lovecraft - Beyond the Wall of Sleep *Naguib Mahfouz - Rhadopis of Nubia *C.L. Moore - Earth's Last Citadel *Kate O'Brien - The Last of Summer *E. Phillips Oppenheim - Mr. Mirakel *Roger Peyrefitte - Les amitiés particulières *Ellery Queen - There Was an Old Woman *Ayn Rand - The Fountainhead *Arthur Ransome - The Picts And The Martyrs: or Not Welcome At All *Antoine de Saint-Exupery - The Little Prince *Betty Smith - A Tree Grows in Brooklyn *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''Going, Going, Gone'' **''Proof of the Pudding'' **''File for Record'' (as by Alice Tilton) *Kylie Tennant - Ride on Stranger *H.G. Wells - Crux Ansata *Chancellor Williams - The Raven *Virginia Woolf - A Haunted House and Other Short Stories (published anonymously) *C.S. Lewis - Perelandra New drama *Bertolt Brecht **''Life of Galileo'' **''The Good Person of Szechwan'' *Albert Camus - The Misunderstanding *Moss Hart - Winged Victory *Fritz Hochwälder - Das Heilige Experiment (The Strong Are Lonely) *Elena Miramova - Dark Eyes *Jean-Paul Sartre - The Flies Poetry *''A Choice of Kipling's Verse'' edited by T.S. Eliot Non-fiction *Georges Bataille - L'expérience intérieure *Julius Evola - The Doctrine of Awakening *C.S. Lewis - The Abolition of Man *Reinhold Niebuhr - The Nature and Destiny of Man *Jean-Paul Sartre - Being and Nothingness *William Foote Whyte - Street Corner Society *Stephan Zweig - The World of Yesterday. Births * January 4 - Doris Kearns Goodwin, writer * January 8 - Charles Murray, Bell Curve author * January 11 - Jim Hightower, radio host, author * February 15 - Elke Heidenreich, journalist and writer * February 18 - Graeme Garden, writer, comedian, actor * February 22 - Terry Eagleton, critic * March 26 - Bob Woodward, journalist * April 6 - Max Clifford, publicist * April 17 - Gwynne Dyer, journalist * April 30 - Paul Jennings, children's author *May 5 - Michael Palin, comedy writer and television personality *May 7 - Peter Carey, Booker Prize-winning novelist * May 8 - Pat Barker, Booker Prize-winning novelist *June 10 - Simon Jenkins, journalist * June 15 - Xaviera Hollander, Happy Hooker author * July 16 - Reinaldo Arenas, Cuban writer (d. 1990) * November 5 - Sam Shepard, Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright, writer, actor *November 12 - Wallace Shawn, actor and dramatist * December 9 - Joanna Trollope, novelist * date unknown **Ebrahim Hussein, Swahili playwright **L. E. Modesitt, Jr., fantasy and science fiction writer **Sheila Rowbotham, feminist author Deaths * January 9 - R. G. Collingwood, philosopher and historian * March 10 - Laurence Binyon, poet and scholar * April 7 - Jovan Dučić, poet and diplomat (b. 1871) * April 30 - Beatrice Webb * May - Arthur Mee, editor of the Children's Encyclopaedia * June 28 - Frida Uhl, Austrian writer and translator (b. 1872) * August - Haig Acterian ("Mihail"), Fascist poet, dramatist, director and journalist (b. 1904) (missing in action) * August 22 - Virgilio Dávila, poet and politician (b. 1869) * August 24 - Simone Weil, philosopher * October 7 - Radclyffe Hall, controversial author (b. 1880) * December 22 - Beatrix Potter, children's author (b. 1866) * date unknown **Ida Lee, Australian historian and poet (b. 1865) **Guido Mazzoni, poet * date unknown - F. M. Cornford, poet Awards * Frost Medal: Edna St. Vincent Millay * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Mary Lavin, Tales from Bective Bridge * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: G. G. Coulton, Fourscore Years * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth Janet Gray, Adam of the Road * Nobel Prize for literature: not awarded * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Thornton Wilder, The Skin of Our Teeth * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Frost: A Witness Tree * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Upton Sinclair - Dragon's Teeth External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year